


Curiosity

by caramelhollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Other, Protective Carmilla Karnstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelhollstein/pseuds/caramelhollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla finally decides to get close to Laura, the girl she's had her eye on for a while using the fireworks as an excuse. This fanfiction is based on the picture of Natasha (Carmilla) and Elise (Laura) on the balcony, one of the BTS Almost Adults photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I apologize for anything in advance, thanks for tumblr for giving me this idea.

The music from the party was so loud that you could barely hear what someone else was saying. The amount of times Carmilla was approached by an unwanted zeta who was screaming, probably something useless, in her face was uncountable. She sat in her corner and observed the crowd, a few university students she hadn’t really seen before, but a few which stood out. The obvious red headed triplets running around, Danny making sure everyone was alright whilst drunkly spilling the drink in her left hand, Perry sipping on her water following Lafontaine like an obedient dog whilst Laf sang ‘Shake it off’ with some Summer Society members. You could even spot out Kirsch glancing at Danny here and there, probably attempting to make some sort of puppy dog ‘bro’ move on her. 

As Carmilla sipped on her third beer, she wondered where her tiny room mate was. I mean, she understands that she is small compared to this crowd but usually you could spot her too. Not that Carmilla cares if she’s here or not, she’s just curious. She saw her get ready for the party briefly before she dashed out of the room to get fully ready with her gang of friends. Carmilla got up and started to walk around, _not_ obviously searching for Laura in the crowds. Finally, she decided to get some air from the claustrophobic rave space she had been trapped in for a couple of hours, so she found the nearest balcony and stepped on it. 

Laura. Laura was on the balcony, looking up at the sky alone, this is not where she expected the tiny blonde to be. 

“Hey cupcake.” Carmilla said behind her as she approached the balcony ledge. Laura jumped from fright, dropping her drink five stories down. 

“Smooth sundance, smooth.” Carmilla stood next to her on the balcony staring at the wasted beer which just hit the floor, splashing people who wear stumbling around. A loud ‘fuck you!’ was shouted from below causing Laura to blush. As Carmilla looked at her closely she noticed her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying moments before she entered. Carmilla sighed feeling sorry for the girl next to her, maybe a broken heart or anxiety caused her tears. 

“I might regret asking this but, whats wrong?” Carmilla said in her musky sarcastic voice, she couldn’t let the creampuff know she was actually extremely worried. 

“I’m fine, just something… stupid, as you would say.” Laura looked away from Carmilla and back up to the sky. Carmilla knew that this was the time to be serious, she couldn’t let Laura think she didn’t care about her to an extreme extent. God, acting broody and wearing a ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude all the time can be tiresome and unlawful. Carmilla turned to Laura and stared at her whilst getting slightly closer. 

“Laura, you can tell me. I won’t call it stupid.” Laura turned to stare at Carmilla and a glimmer of hope seemed to flash across her eyes, she let out a deep sigh and returned to staring at the sky. 

“The fireworks are tonight.” Laura spoke quietly, still not giving any eye contact. 

“Um yes, I am very aware of that.” Carmilla joked hoping it would cheer Laura up at least  little bit. A tiny smile appeared on the blondes face but the hurt was still in her eyes. 

“I know you know you useless vampire. It’s just… it was tradition for me to watch the fireworks with my mum whilst my dad prepared the BBQ.” Laura started to tear up again and sniffled through her nose. 

“Oh… do you miss your mum and dad?” Carmilla created some distance between them to give Laura her space, which was obviously needed. 

“I guess you could say that, yeah.” Laura started to shake and you could tell she was using all her willpower to keep herself together but then she burst into tears. You could hear her whispering ‘I’m sorry’ under her breath a million times. 

Carmilla went in to caress Laura’s arm to comfort her in a time of need. She didn't know what was going on, but she definitely wasn’t going to leave her alone in a situation like this. She made her that her nature was protective and caring, to make sure that the tiny blonde felt safe next to her. Out of nowhere Laura turned around and hugged Carmilla so tight that she nearly forgot to breathe, then she buried her face in between her neck and shoulder and cried some more there. Carmilla’s heart started to race rapidly but she wasn’t sure why, or was she? Hopefully Laura wouldn’t notice. She placed her arms around the tiny girls torso and whispered as well whilst repeating ‘it’s going to be alright, cutie’ multiple times. 

“She’s… she’s dead.” Laura said a bit louder this time into Carmilla’s shoulder, her voice was so shaky it took Carmilla a while to understand what she said. 

Carmilla lifted her head up to look down on the tiny girl, who still wasn’t making eye contact. But that didn’t stop Carmilla for staring right at her. 

“What do you mean Laura?” She said whilst running her hand through Laura’s blonde hair, comforting her for all angles. Then she finally looked up with her big red watery eyes directly into Carmilla’s, they were still holding each other tightly but this wasn’t the issue now. 

“My mom… she died when I was 14. A bad car crash on her way to pick me up from the library. It’s… it’s all my fault.” Laura started crying again more heavily into Carmilla’s shoulder, whilst Carmilla squeezed tightly she said words of encouragement. She knows how it feels to think everything bad is your fault. 

“Cupcake, that wasn’t your fault at all. It was just really bad luck and really bad timing but I don’t want you thinking that it was your fault, because trust me it a hundred percent wasn’t.”  Carmilla hugged the tiny blonde tighter but then wiped away her tears with the end of her flannel shirt. 

“It’s okay for you to miss someone you love. It’s only natural, but trust me. If I was your mom I’d be looking down on you right now thinking how proud I am. And I know that is exactly what she is doing at this very moment.” Carmilla cupped the tiny girls cheek with her hand and said ‘i’m sorry for your loss’ quietly, then kissed her forehead for comfort. Laura noticed Carmilla tearing up whilst saying those encouraging words, she didn’t know she had it in her. 

“I guess your not one big tough monster after all.” Laura giggled quietly and then pounced up to kiss Carmilla’s cheek quickly. “Thank you.” She said lovingly. 

After the pair stared at each other for what seemed was forever, the silence was broke by a chuckle. 

“Why are you laughing Carm? What is it?” Laura started to get worried, did she miss something? What happened? All these thoughts were running through her mind over and over again. 

“No, it’s just. I just realised what you’re wearing. They look good on you.” Carmilla started to laugh some more whilst staring down at Laura’s pants, well, her pants more like. 

“Oh gosh, I completely forgot sorry. It’s just it was the only thing in reach and it matched with my top, I was going to let you know but…” Laura started to blush. She forgot how embarrassing this situation could’ve been. 

“It’s fine creampuff, leather suits you. Plus, it’s hot that you’re wearing my clothes.” Camilla said smugly, with a suggestive smile. Laura started to blush even more and became very confused with a small span on time. 

“Wait, what, what do you mean?” Laura started to panic, how was she meant to respond? 

“Relax spazz, I’m just kidding.” Well. That was a lie. Laura laughed along with her and gave her one last hug and one last thank you before pulling away. 

“Tell you what, we can watch the fireworks. I have the perfect place.” Carmilla started to move expecting Laura to follow along, which she did of course. 

They moved through the crowd of people only getting interrupted a few times by some bros and Danny wondering where they were going and if she could come, she couldn’t. Finally they got out of the room and climbed up the stairs leading to the rooftops of the house party’s apartment. 

“We’ll sit right here and watch the fireworks, it’s fine. And with this height, you’re closer to your mom.” Carmilla sat down and gestured Laura to come next to her, which she did with a distance. The distance was noticeable and in reality Carmilla didn’t appreciate it, but they sat and waited for the show to light up the sky. 

“Why are you doing this Carm?” Laura said finally, breaking the silence. Her face was turned to Carmilla’s expecting Carmilla to turn towards her which she didn’t, she continued gazing up at the stars as always. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that I know how it feels like to lose someone you love and how it feels like to put the blame on yourself. I just didn’t want you to be making yourself more sad and ruined by doing so.” 

Carmilla had wanted to get close to Laura for a while but with all the trouble which had been effecting the both of them, made it hard. Especially the fact that she’s pretty sure Laura sees her as her new ‘cool best friend room mate’ more than anything else. As Carmilla was pondering these thoughts in her mind she neglected to notice that Laura had moved closer to her, they were touching. Touching arms, shoulders, nearly touching hands. She went for it, the fireworks were starting up so she grab Laura’s hand lightly to see if she would react. 

She didn’t. Laura turned around and stared at Carmilla with some shock which then worried Carmilla, why wasn’t she saying anything? Doing anything? She removed her hand. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry.” Carmilla said. But before she could get up to leave from embarrassment and rejection, Laura grabbed her by the wrist and sat her down. Then she grabbed Carmilla’s hand and squeezed, leaning her head on Carmilla’s shoulder to look up at the sky. 

“It’s okay.” She murmured. “I liked it.” Laura had the biggest smile on her face, whilst containing her excitement within her and trying to calm down her butterflies. 

The fireworks show lasted and they watched the sky light up together one after one, whilst talking about the different colours and patterns. After a while the night got chilly and they managed to cuddle in together closer, Carmilla keeping Laura warm. 

“Thanks.” Laura said quietly, still looking up at the beautiful sky once the fireworks show ended. 

“It’s no problem, cupcake. No problem at all.” Carmilla turned around to face Laura who was already facing Carmilla. Their faces got closer and closer, edging their way into a kiss so passionate and deep time would’ve stopped. 

  
“I’m not gay.” Laura interrupted. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
